Farewell to Friends
by Hero58
Summary: This is a story where Kyle turns Evil all by himself and Spyro must fight his best friend in order for peace to stay in the Dragon Realms
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"My friends and I have been fighting a lot of people lately…but I don't know my true path like to be good…or evil"_

A couple years have passed since Nuva was defeated by Spyro, Kyle, Sparx and Cynder (Sorry for the time skip C-Teck) and a time of peace has started yet again but Kyle is unsure about witch path he should follow down the path of Good or Evil…

Somewhere inside the dragon temple…

"Are Spyro and Kyle at it again Sparx?" Cynder asked

"Yup they're apparently dueling again" Sparx said

"Boys these days" Cynder said with a laugh

Kyle continued to block spyro's attacks and when spyro swinged his tail underneath Kyle, Kyle did a amazing back flip that caused him to fly 20 feet in the air and Kyle landed with a spin and spyro was impressed

"Wow Kyle I've never seen that before" Spyro said

Then Spyro heard his son Scythe coming this way and Scythe finally arrived to spyro's location and Scythe stared at Kyle for a few seconds and looked back at his dad

"Hey dad can we go hunting sometime today?" Scythe asked

"Sure Scythe hey Kyle you want to come with us?" Spyro asked

"What… oh no thanks im good" Kyle said

"Ok then" Spyro said and walked away with his wife and son

Kyle noticed Sasha walking over to him Kyle was pretty confused why Sasha was walking over to him

"Hey Sasha is something up?" Kyle asked

"Well…" Sasha said

"What is it?" Kyle said

"Im pregnant Kyle" Sasha said

"Pregnant from what…oh ya I remember from the night we spended together a couple years ago" Kyle said

"Ya…what will we name him or her?" Sasha asked

"Well if it's a boy we call him…Meros if it's a girl we call her Ashley" Kyle said with a smile

"Very well then well then I better go see if Ignitus needs help with something" Sasha said

"No you just relax I'll go see if Ignitus need anything" Kyle said

"Alright then" Sasha said and gave Kyle a kiss

Kyle smiled and walked off to go help Ignitus with anything…

**Yes I know it was short and all but all I could come up with for the beginning hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 because Chapter 2 will be coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A few hours passed and Kyle was done helping Ignitus with what he needed help with then Kyle saw Spyro and Cynder playing with their son Kyle smiled down at them wishing he knew what it was like being a parent

"Kyle…" the mysterious voice said

Kyle turned around and noticed a dark figure of himself standing right in front of him

"Who are you?" Kyle asked

"Im you only the evil version of you"

Kyle looked away for just a glimpse and turned around and noticed the dark version of himself was gone Kyle began slowly started to step back a few steps and he turned around and ran off and took flight as well and Spyro was pretty confused why he flew off like that in such a hurry

* * *

Kyle soon found a quiet peaceful place and landed on the ground of course then he heard somebody behind him it was Spyro

"Kyle is something wrong?" spyro asked

"What no of course not im fine" Kyle said

"Kyle just tell me the truth" Spyro said

"Ok fine I saw a evil version of myself earlier" Kyle said

"You should go see Ignitus about this Kyle he can problly help you out with that" Spyro said

"Ya you're right I'll go see him right now" Kyle said while walking off

Kyle took flight again and arrived at the dragon temple and looked all over the place for Ignitus but he couldn't find him anywhere until he saw the evil version of himself again sitting on Ignitus

"Hello again"

"You again…what…what did you do to Ignitus!" Kyle said

"Relax he's fine I just beat him up a little that's all"

"Get out…" Kyle said

"Say again?"

"I SAID GET OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyle yelled

"Hahahahahaha that's it Kyle feed your anger and you'll become a villain"

Kyle noticed his evil self vanish again and ran over to Ignitus and kneeled down to him of course the other guardians faces we're shocked when they saw Ignitus out cold Cyril ran over to Ignitus and helped him get up while Terrador on the other hand turned around at Kyle with a angry look on his face

"YOUNG HUMAN!" Terrador shouted

"Look it wasn't me ok Terrador" Kyle said

"THEN WHO WAS IT!" Terrador shouted

"It was…" Kyle said and looked down at the ground

"That's what I thought…go to your room young warrior" Terrador said

"But I didn't…"

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Terrador shouted

"Fine…BUT ID DIN'T DO IT!" Kyle shouted back and started stomping towards his room

"Hey Kyle what's…" Cynder said

But Kyle completely Ignored Cynder and continued stomping to his room and when he went into his room he slammed it and locked the door as well

"Mom what's wrong with Kyle?" Scythe asked

"I don't know but we better leave him alone" Cynder said and walked off with her son Scythe…

**Well it appears the Guardians think Kyle wasn't telling the truth about a Evil version of himself attacking Ignitus, Tune in for chapter 3 coming soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 tragedy**

**Note: This Chapter will feature a Character getting killed so please no angry comments**

Kyle was furious at Terrador he started hitting the walls with his fist leaving small cracks in the walls but then he turned around and saw the evil version of himself

"What do you want!" Kyle scolded

"You're angry at Terrador I can feel it"

"So what If iam" Kyle asked confused

The evil version of himself just closed his eyes and opened them back up looking at the Good version of Kyle

"Kill…"

"What?" Kyle asked

"Kill Terrador"

"I…can't do that he's my friend I would never Kill my friend" Kyle said

"Would a friend like that not believe you and order you to go to your room and yell at you?"

"No…" Kyle said

"Would a real friend believe you and order you to go to your room and yell at you?"

"No…a real friend wouldn't do that" Kyle said

"What must you do?"

"I must Kill Terrador!" Kyle shouted

"And then if spyro cynder and sparx ask what will you say?"

"That I was not there at the time of the murder" Kyle said

"Good…now you will wait until nightfall"

"Why nightfall why not now?" Kyle asked

"Because you will be vulnerable in the daytime and people will see you kill Terrador"

"Nightfall it is then" Kyle said

* * *

Later that Night Terrador walked out of his room and went outside somewhere Kyle was peeking around the corner of his room along with the evil version of him

"Where's he going?" Kyle asked

"Why he's going to the waterfall to get a drink of course you can Murder him there"

"Yes…" Kyle said with an evil smile on his face

Later at the waterfall…

Terrador put his head down to the water to get a drink but before he could get a drink he heard a footstep behind him he turned around fast and noticed it was Kyle

"Oh Kyle it's just you, you kind of scared me" Terrador said

Kyle looked at Terrador with a angry frown on his face and Kyle called forth his sword and it appeared in his hand

"Kyle…what are you doing?" Terrador said

"You should be afraid of me Terrador" Kyle said

"What are you trying to say young warrior" Terrador asked

Kyle began cackaling and looked at Terrador again

"What I mean is" Kyle said and paused

"Mean what?" Terrador asked

"That im here to KILL YOU!!!" Kyle shouted

Terrador's face turned into immediate shock and was about to fly away but Kyle used his Dark beam power and sent Terrador flying making him hit the watery rock at the waterfall

"Kyle don't do this" Terrador said

"You are no friend of mine a real friend would believe what I told them, a real friend would not have ordered me around and yelled at me" Kyle said

"Young warrior don't do this" Terrador said

"Sorry old dragon your time is up!" Kyle shouted

Kyle kicked Terrador onto his back and then Kyle Stepped on his chest and raised his sword up in the air and stabbed his sword right through Terrador's chest and pulled out his sword and let Terrador say his final words while blood was spraying out of his chest

"Young warrior turn away from this path before it destroys you… cough and the one you love…" Terrador said and slowly closed his eyes

Kyle said nothing but stare at Terrador, The mighty Guardian Terrador was no more…

**Well that's it for Chapter 3 expect Chapter 4 to come out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**The next morning Kyle arrived back at the dragon temple and then went into his room then looked over at the evil version of him**

* * *

"That felt good Killing Terrador" Kyle said with a evil grin on his face

"Yes it was good seeing you kill him…now then I can teach you more of those Dark Powers Kyle"

**Kyle said nothing but nod at his evil version of him he soon began to learn the Dark Powers very quickly he used his hatred his anger and all of his power to turn all that is good in him to evil but he heard Spyro walking towards his room he immediately stopped learning the Dark Powers**

"What're you doing Kyle?" Spyro asked 

"Oh im just resting from a long night last night" Kyle said

Ignitus then barged into Kyle's room very quickly with a worried look on his face

"Ignitus what's wrong?" Spyro asked

"It's Terrador…" Ignitus said

"What happened?!" Spyro asked

"He's dead!" Ignitus shouted

"WHAT!" Spyro shouted

"He can't be dead can he?" Kyle said pretending to be worried

"Yes follow me" Ignitus said

They all flew off and arrived at the Waterfall the whole pool of water was filled with blood and Spyro ran into the pool shaking Terrador

"TERRADOR NO!" Spyro shouted

**Spyro put his head on the corpse of Terrador and began crying Kyle was paying no attention to his friend crying and turned around getting ready to walk off**

"Where are you going?" Ignitus asked

"Im going to go training" Kyle said and walked off

**Kyle continued walking and when he was too far to hear him talking and see him the evil version of him appeared with an evil smile on his face**

* * *

"Very good Kyle you have weakened the Dragons Spyro is crying and the mightiest of the Dragon Guardians is dead im impressed"

"Hmp I knew you would be now then what's next?" Kyle asked

"Nothing…yet"

"Yet?" Kyle asked

"Yes…you don't want to be the last villain around do you?"

"No…" Kyle said

"I thought so"

Kyle let an evil smile come onto his face and kept on walking later that night Kyle was asleep with his wife Sasha tossing and turning dreaming she died not from only giving birth to his future child but also to reviving Terrador he soon got out of bed really quietly and went outside

"Where are you going?" the evil version of Kyle said

"Im going to someplace…someplace where I can revive 2 of the greatest villains" Kyle said

"You mean?"

"Yes…The Dark Master and Lord Nuva" Kyle said

Later at convexity Kyle was using his Dark Powers to bring back the Dark Master and Nuva he began putting all of his Dark Energy into the portal at first nothing happened and then the place started to shake and Nuva and the Dark master had returned

"Who revived us?" The Dark Master said

"I did!" Kyle shouted

The Dark master and Nuva looked down at Kyle and began circling around him like as if they we're getting ready to attack witch they we're

"Hmp bad choice to have revived us besides you're problly under a spell" Nuva said

"Hmp im not any under spell" Kyle said

"He tells the truth Nuva" The Dark Master said

"Oh really I don't believe him" Nuva said while looking at the Dark Master

"Perhaps you have known already…" Kyle said

"Known what?" The dark master said

"That I killed Terrador" Kyle said

Nuva and The Dark master both began using their dark powers to see if he was telling the truth after seeing a vision of him killing Terrador they both smiled evilly and Lord Nuva held out his hand for a handshake

"Welcome to the villain order" Nuva said

Kyle let out a evil smile and shaked Nuva's hand but then he stopped shaking his hand and glared at them both

"You must not show yourselves to the others just yet" Kyle said

"Why?" Nuva asked

"Because if you make them wait they begin to become more unguarded meaning…" Kyle said

"Meaning their guard is down and we can kill them" The Dark Master said

"Yes…you can kill the guardians but not Spyro cynder and sparx" Kyle said

"Why?" Nuva asked

"Because they are my friends and the more trust I earn with them they will mostly join our side" Kyle said

"Excellent idea" The Dark master said

"Soon the Guardians will feel our wrath and then spyro cynder and sparx will join us and then the world will be ours!" Kyle shouted

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 expect Chapter 5 to come out soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning spyro was looking all over the temple for Kyle until he saw Kyle running into the entrance

"There you are Kyle…" Spyro said

"No time to talk Spyro" Kyle said with a lie

"Why what's going on?" Spyro asked

"Well first off some friend of mine are building another Hero City" Kyle lied

"Really can I help?" Spyro asked

"No" Kyle said

"Why not?" Spyro asked

"Because what my friends and I are doing are lifting up heavy peaces of equipment and besides you got no hands you just got paws besides you're a Dragon" Kyle said

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked

"Oh…nothing at all Spyro" Kyle lied

"Hey Kyle!" Scythe yelled

"Oi…here comes you're son Spyro" Kyle said

"Hey Kyle me and dad are going hunting late you want to…" Scythe said

"No…" Kyle said and walked off with some equipment

"What's with him?" Scythe asked

"I don't know but he's sure not been himself lately more likely a evil self of him" Spyro said

* * *

Kyle continued Walking down to the Fortress and was greeted by Nuva and the Dark Master

"You got the parts?" Nuva asked

"Oh ya I got the parts" Kyle said

Kyle opened up his bag and took out all the parts they needed they then began creating the fortress of Evil after a few hours of working on it, It was done and Kyle looked at the schematics

"Woops" Kyle said

"What?" Nuva and the Dark master asked

"We're missing a Dark Crystal" Kyle said

"Don't worry Kyle the Dark Master Brought it" Nuva said

The Dark Master pulled out the Dark Crystal and Kyle grabbed it and went inside the Dark fortress and placed the Dark Crystal in the slot then he threw the switch

"Kyle what are you doing?" Nuva asked

"Making a Army of Dark Figures" Kyle said

A few sparks of lightning came from the machine and there stood 10,000 Dark Warriors like none the Guardians the Dark master Nuva spyro and the others have never seen before

"Impressive" Nuva said

"Heh I knew you would say that" Kyle said

"Now What to do with the army?" The Dark Master asked

"Destroying some of the Dragons that are out there" Kyle said

"Very good" Nuva said

Kyle looked over at the Dark master and Nuva with an evil yet angry look on his face

"Every single Dragon including Spyro Cynder Scythe and sparx if they turn on me that is…is now an enemy of us villains!" Kyle said

"I agree" Nuva and the Dark master said

"We must act quick though soon these dragons will learn of my betrayal first I want you to wipe out the Dragons in the Northeast then the Dragons in the South then we will turn our attention towards the Guardians" Kyle said

"We shall soon rule this world…and we will be invincible!" Kyle said

**Seems like theirs trouble in Spyro's home world tune in next time for Chapter 6…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**After a few days of traveling Nuva was in the Northeast and the Dark master was in the south both of them getting ready to attack the temples witch they eventually did their new army ran down the hill charging down to the temple.**

"Master do you hear something?" the dragon student asked

"I don't know let me take a look" the dragon master said

Suddenly the door bashed open and Nuva's men came swarming through the Northeast temple door and the Dark master's went swarming through the south temple door killing every Dragon they saw, after a few hours the temples were in ruins and were surrounded by the fire that they caused inside the temple they eventually returned back to the fortress

* * *

"Well did you succeed?" Kyle asked

"Yes Kyle we succeeded what happens now?" Nuva asked

"Well we attack the main dragon temple of course" Kyle said

"Do you want us to leave any evidence?" the dark master asked

"Your not going there iam…alone" Kyle said and walked off

Kyle and his new army then began marching towards the temple where Ignitus and the others were at and as for spyro cynder scythe and sparx they were nowhere to be seen, soon Kyle came walking through the room one of the guards heard this and turned around and looked at Kyle

* * *

"I want access into the guardians chamber" Kyle said

"Oh really, on whose authorities?" the guard asked

"By order of the new democratic army of course" Kyle said

"I cannot allow you to see the guardians, only with the permission from the Northeast and South temple can you go into their chambers" the guard said

"Hmph bad choice" Kyle said

Kyle soon ran over and lifted the guard up by the neck and stabbed his sword right through his body Ignitus saw this of course but Kyle soon saw him and turned to him while saying

"The guardians are no longer my allies but my enemies!" Kyle said

Ignitus then ran into the chambers Kyle made with security cameras hidden all over the temple he turned them on so spyro could know what happened to the temple and its guardians

"You wont get away with this Kyle!" Cyril said

"Hmph killing one of you was easy but fighting three of you might actually prove to be easier" Kyle said

The guardians charged at Kyle and Kyle jumped straight up in the air soaring above them the guardians did the same thing they all began fighting in the air of course sadly Volteer was knocked away back down to the ground causing him to hit a pillar that eventually fell on him and crushed his bones and killed him

"Volteer!" Cyril yelled

"Keep your mind on Kyle Cyril!" Ignitus ordered

Kyle chuckled and vanished into thin air of course Cyril was confused on where he was but Ignitus saw where he was "Cyril behind you!" Ignitus yelled but sadly Kyle grabbed Cyril by the neck and snapped his neck and let Cyril fall to the ground

"Cyril!" Ignitus said

"Your next Ignitus" Kyle said

Ignitus knew he was no match for Kyle so he turned around and flew but Kyle appeared right in front of him and Ignitus was shot in the back from one of Kyle's troopers Kyle chuckled and left the temple and the temple was also in ruins

After a few hours spyro cynder scythe and sparx finally came back to the temple noticing it was in ruins spyro ran inside and saw that Cyril, Volteer were dead he noticed Ignitus was still breathing but he was also dieing

"Ignitus…" Spyro said

"Spyro…go into the chambers Kyle built…you will find pain and sadness once you see who killed us…" and with that last few words of Ignitus he passed away

Spyro nodded at the dead body of Ignitus and went into the chambers Kyle built

"Dad who's behind this?" Scythe asked

"I don't know but I must know who did this" Spyro said

"Darling what if Ignitus is right about that you will feel pain and sadness?" Cynder asked

"I still must know cynder" Spyro said

Spyro soon turned it on and there was a very small hollow video showing Kyle killing the guardians

"This cant be…this cant be true" Spyro said

"It's true trust me on this Spyro" the mysterious voice said

"Who are you?" Spyro asked

"Iam Tobin the father of Kyle and spyro you must face Kyle and put a end to this otherwise the world will be in chaos forever" Tobin said

"I cant fight my own best friend" Spyro said

"Then my son has already won in putting chaos into the world forever" Tobin said

"Is there no other way?" Cynder asked

"No there is not spyro must chose to let the world be plunged into chaos or fight his best friend" Tobin said

Spyro closed his eyes with a small tear coming from his face put then he slammed his paw down onto the ground with a angry look on his face he looked over at Tobin

"I will fight him" Spyro said

"Good choice spyro go to the center of the forest you can get there before Kyle can and put a end to this" Tobin said and vanished

"Kyle…your toast!" Spyro shouted

**Well that just wraps up chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it (Note: Please no angry comments on this chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A few hours passed and Kyle was already at the center of the forest and Spyro was hot on his trail but then suddenly Kyle saw his wife Sasha in the forest as well as if she was looking for him…**

"**Kyle there you are!" Sasha said.**

"**Sasha what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.**

"**I saw the two temples on fire down there and I thought you were down there but im so glad you're ok" Sasha said.**

"**Don't worry Sasha these other dragons will never interfere again" Kyle said.**

"**What did you say?" Sasha asked worried.**

"**Don't you see the Dragons were holding me back I revived Nuva and the Dark Master so they could give me the army I need…but I can kill them both all over again and together you and I can rule this world and destroy any surviving Dragons" Kyle said.**

"**I cant believe what you're saying Kyle your going down a evil path that I cant follow" Sasha said.**

"**Because…of that spyro?!" Kyle shouted.**

"**No…because of what you've done and what you plan on continuing to do Kyle don't go down this path I love you too much" Sasha said with a tear coming down her face.**

"**Spyro and the others turned against me don't you turn against me either!" Kyle shouted.**

**Kyle then turned around and noticed spyro cynder scythe and sparx were behind him he then turned his head back at Sasha with a angry look on his face**

"**YOU LIAR!" Kyle shouted**

"**Spyro, cynder, scythe sparx what are you doing here?" Sasha asked.**

"**We came here for Kyle" Spyro said.**

"**YOU DON'T LOVE ME SASHA…YOU BROUGHT SPYRO HERE TO KILL ME!" Kyle shouted and grabbed Sasha by the neck**

"**Let that Dragoness go Kyle…it's me you want" Spyro said**

**Kyle then let go of Sasha but knocked her out instead **

"**YOU TURNED THE ONE I LOVE AGAINST ME!" Kyle shouted.**

"**You have done that yourself!" Spyro shouted back.**

**The two then began circling each other getting ready to fight Kyle pulled out his sword and Spyro braced his horns **

"**You…have allowed yourself to be twisted by these revived Dark lords and now…you have become the very thing you have fought" Spyro said**

"**Don't push yourself Spyro I see you dragons were telling lies I do not hold back my power like you dragons do…if you will not join me then you are a enemy same with every dragon" Kyle said.**

"**Only a true villain shuts his friends out and focuses on killing innocents…you will pay for your crimes even if I have to kill you" Spyro said.**

"**You will try to kill me…dragon scum!" Kyle said**

**Kyle did a back flip and jumped over spyro swinging his sword at spyro like crazy of course spyro kept on blocking it with his horns sparks of anger and hatred flew between those two as they were fighting **

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Dark fortress Nuva was making his speech…**

"**Fellow villains…never in my years have I experience such power and success…the remaining Dragon survivors will be hunted down and destroyed and as for the new army it shall become the first Democratic Villain…Order!" Nuva shouted.**

**The audience of villains and citizens began clapping wildly for Nuva and the Dark master **

"**Prepare our transport…I believe Kyle is in danger" Nuva said**

**Later back at the battle…**

"**Kyle look at what you've become your doing something that is incredibly wrong!" Spyro shouted**

"**No you are something that is wrong spyro!" Kyle shouted**

"**Kyle listen to yourself the villains are evil!" Spyro shouted**

"**From my point of view you Dragons are evil!" Kyle shouted**

"**Then you have been completely corrupted" Spyro shouted**

**Spyro flew upwards into the Sky and Kyle just stood there staring at him getting ready to fly upwards as well**

"**The battle is over Kyle and iam victorious if you try to make this jump you will only injure yourself very badly" Spyro said.**

"**You underestimate the power I posses in me spyro!" Kyle shouted **

"**Don't try this Kyle!" Spyro said.**

**Kyle jumped upwards and flew straight at spyro but suddenly he could no longer wield the power of flying he lost his balance in the air and Spyro shot his flame breath hitting Kyle that caused his legs and one of his arm to burn off immediately he soon fell to the ground and hit it hard**

"**Kyle what has become of you…you promised to stay good and fight for what was right not become evil and fight for all that is cruel and dark" Spyro shouted **

"**Spyro you will pay for this!" Kyle shouted**

"**I wont kill you Kyle because you were like a brother that I never had I loved you like one of my family members!" Spyro said with a tear coming down his eye and walked off leaving Kyle**

* * *

**A few hours later Nuva and the Dark Master arrived noticing Kyle was all burned up from spyro's flame breath and that he lost both of his legs and one arm**

"**Quickly Dark Master get the medics!" Nuva shouted**

"**On it" Dark master said and flew off**

**Nuva walked down to Kyle and kneeled down to him "You're going to be ok…my brother"**

**Later back at the temple Sasha was giving birth to her child **

"**It's a boy what will you call him?" Spyro asked**

"**Alexander…and spyro don't give up hope on Kyle…he may think he erased all good in him…but I know there's still good in him…"With those last words Sasha passed away.**

**Later back at the Dark fortress Kyle got two robotic legs and one robotic arm however that was still not enough there was smoke in his lungs that they could not get out so they gave Kyle a Helmet with a Breather for his mouth and nose and the only part that showed was Kyle's eyes then they gave him a official Dark robe like Nuva's they soon lifted Kyle up.**

"**Kyle…can you hear us?" Nuva asked.**

"**Yes I can my brother…where is Sasha…is she alive is she safe?" Kyle asked.**

"**It seems your anger and hatred killed her" the Dark master said.**

"**What…but I couldn't kill the one I loved she was alive I sensed it I felt it!" Kyle said**

"**It's the truth Kyle…" Nuva said.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle shouted.**

**Later at the temple again…**

"**What will we do with the child?" Cynder asked**

"**Well since Kyle can't use the Hero within anymore he cant sense me or tell where iam so…we'll keep Kyle's son as one of our own" Spyro said**

"**Wont Kyle feel his presence?" Cynder asked**

"**No…not yet and when he does and when his son encounters him it will be for the greater good" Spyro said**

**Later that night the moon was shining and Spyro and Cynder were both holding their new child Alexander hoping that one day he will fight his father Kyle but will not be corrupted like his father…**

**THE END**

**Well hope you enjoyed the story look for the sequel to this story called "The New Savior" coming soon…**


	8. Alternate Ending

**Alternate ending**

"**The battle is over Kyle and iam victorious if you try to make this jump you will only injure yourself very badly" Spyro said.**

"**You underestimate the power I posses in me spyro!" Kyle shouted **

"**Don't try this Kyle!" Spyro said.**

**Kyle jumped upwards and flew straight at spyro knocking spyro successfully down onto the ground he landed and started attacking more ferocious until eventually he spinned around spyro and brought the sword to his neck and said evilly "You lose…" then he slitted spyro's throught then he threw the dead body of spyro off the cliff Kyle remained victorious and walked back to the fortress**

"**Well done Lord Kyle…the legendary purple guardian is dead and the world is ours now…your new weapon…Lord Kyle" Nuva said and gave him a darkness sword.**

"**Wrong…Nuva" Kyle then stabbed both swords through his chest then the DM's and laughed evilly then turned around at the troops "Wrong! The world belongs to me! And me only!"**


End file.
